Mara (The New Adventures of He-Man)
Mara is a character from The New Adventures of He-Man. The New Adventures of He-Man She is Master Sebrian's assistant, and after He-Man arrives to Primus, she suspects Adam, Master Sebrian's alleged nephew who arrived shortly after, to be He-Man. Her suspicions grow when Adam expresses ignorance about Primus customs, and by the fact of never seeing Adam and He-Man together. Mara seems to have a crush on He-Man, and gets jealous when Teela briefly arrives to Primus to help He-Man with his homesickness. Later in the series, Mara is sent to planet Nekron to help the Mytes, and there she gets the hatred of Crita, who was at Nekron assisting the Gleanons against the Mytes. Near the end of The Final Invasion after the Mutants are defeated and Flogg surrenders his forces, Skeletor transports himself, Crita, He-Man and Mara to the ancient ruins of the Oasis on Primus and challenges He-Man to their final battle. While Skeletor battles He-Man, Crita faces off against Mara. At the end, the final victory is more Mara's than He-Man's: Crita accidentally pulls down a huge stone pillar, but before it falls on top of her, Mara pulls her out of the way and throws her into Skeletor. Skeletor is caught off guard and Mara throws Crita into him, knocking the two off a cliff ledge and into a shuttle pod. He-Man is able to take Skeletor's staff after their battle and uses his power sword to trap Skeletor and Crita within the shuttle pod and exile them into space. Quotes *"He-Man, this is Etor." *"ATTACK! Freedom for the mytes!" *"More than a match Crita!" *"Anytime, any place!" *"I will handle the gleanons. Don't forget i'm a Galactic Guardian too!" *"Hello, Crita! Here's looking at you kid!" *"Yes Crita! That is the difference between you and me!" *"This is Mara, get me Vice-President Etor immediately!" Gallery Blog expressive Mara 01.jpg|Here's Mara in her Original Outfit Queen Mara.jpg|Mara as Queen of the Mytes. Mara_14.jpg|''"Hello, Crita!"'' Mara_smiling.jpg Mara 11.jpg Mara_Old_and_New.jpg Final_showdown.jpg|It's the final showdown between Mara and Crita Mara and He-Man.jpg|Mara with He-Man. Victory.jpg|Mara with He-Man, Hydron and Flipshot Trivia *Master Sebrian's young assistant, Mara is very intelligent and bright. She and Caz stepped up to pilot the Starship Eternia when the Galactic Guardians were busy elsewhere and word had to be taken to He-Man immediately to hurry back and save Primus! Since then, Mara has risen in skills and stature and can be counted on to help out whenever there's trouble. She reached the pinnacle of her career when she was made the Primus Ambassador on a visit to Necron and shortly after became Queen of the Mytes! Alongside her loyal friends, Mara fights against Crita and the Gleanons with her ponytail mace that's capable of swinging the advantage to their side! *Mara is played by Venus Terzo. Similar Heroes *The Sorceress (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Lana Deschain (Captain N The Game Master) *Arcee (Transformers Prime) *Teela (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) *Captain Scarlet (Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons) *Dot Matrix (ReBoot) *Black Canary *She-Ra (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Supergirl *Power Girl *Wonder Woman *Zatanna *Fairchild (Gen¹³) *Barbara Gordon *Donna Troy *Amy Belcher (Savage Dragon) *Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Slimer *Mara of Sagar (Blackstar) *Judge J.B. McBride (Bravestarr) External Links http://he-man.wikia.com/wiki/Mara Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes